


My Yuya

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Yuya and his dad's strong loving relationship.





	

Yusho Sakaki is sitting on his rocking like chair in his office room in his You Show Duel School that he started in the Fusion Dimension. He's wearing his performers outfit on and has his red cane with blue orb on the left side arm on the chair. 

Yusho has golden eyes, black hair with inky green shading and he's fair skinned. He has a purple top hat on his head with green attached. His performers outfit consists of a red jacket with purple lining, red pants over an orange waistcoat with a blue collar and lined with yellow, a kerchief around his neck. Yusho has on black gloves, belt and dress shoes. 

He has his head tilted downwards as his top hat is covering his eyes. Yusho thinks about his how his son, Yuya has been and how much he misses being away from him. It's been approximately three years since he's last since him, Yuya was only eleven years old. His son loves and looks up to him immensely and that Yuya wants to be a Dueltainer just like himself to bring smiles to everyone's faces.

Yusho wonders how Yuya took his disappearance and if his son is angry and upset with him as he was supposed to be dueling the Sledgehammer. He remembers giving Yuya his pendulum pendant, and how he helped Yuya, who was crying in the park when he lost his pendant. He told Yuya to look up and his son found his pendant hanging from a tree branch in the tree.

He used to love dueling with Yuya as the sun was setting and how they both were smiling and enjoying their duels together as father and son. Thinking about Yuya makes Yusho really happy and he starts to get a boner in his pants. He wonders if Yuya has gotten taller as he was short when he only eleven years old, but he never teased him for it, unlike some of the bullies at school that teased his son. 

Whenever he would tuck Yuya into bed at night, he would give a kiss to Yuya's forehead or cheek before saying goodnight. Over time he and Yuya would kiss each other on the mouth before they went to bed. Yuya would be wearing his white with green striped pajamas shirt and pants and his son would be laying on his bed as he sat next to him. Yusho would looked at the poster of himself that Yuya has on his wall showing how much loves and admires him. 

He would toe off his dress shoes and lays next to his son, putting his arm round Yuya's shoulders kissing him as his son falls asleep nestled between his legs and his son's head on the chest. His gazes at his sleeping son with a warm smile. Yusho combs his hands through his son's green/crimson hair and presses a light kiss quietly telling him to have sweet dreams my boy.

His thoughts are interrupted when one of his students, Dennis Macfield enters the room and locks the door behind him approaching him with a seductive grin across his face. Dennis activates a field spell called Love Cavern and then sits on his lap. Dennis kisses him and he reluctantly puts his right hand on Dennis's knee and he's taken aback when Dennis kisses him a second time. 

Dennis strips out of his clothes leaving them on a pile on the floor. His clothes are removed by Dennis as his student tries to seduce him but he stops Dennis pulling him away from him. Afterwards, he asks Dennis to leave his office sternly as he's fuming, but he eventually manages to calm himself down. 

Dressed in his performers outfit and sitting back on his chair, Yusho's thoughts return to his son, Yuya who he knows is fourteen years old now. Three years he's spent separated from Yuya and he plans to make up for it. He can see Yuya dueling with his two closest friends, Gong and Zuzu at the first You Show Duel School. He thinks about his best friend, Skip who's currently running You Show Duel School in his place. 

Yusho gets up off the chair and grabs his cane as he walks over to his bed and sits down on the soft mattress. He puts his cane against the wall next to the bed. Yusho removes his dress shoes showing off his purple toe red dress socks, as he lays on the bed putting his top hat aside on the second pillow. He thinks back when he would collapse on the couch back at home after a long day of dueling and Yuya would give him a foot rub massaging his socked feet. Yuya always wanted to help him relax when he came home. He and Yuya also took baths together and they both still prefer briefs because briefs are soft and comfortable to wear. 

He imagines his son kneeling by his feet massaging his feet, and inhaling the scent of his socks. Yusho is getting a boner in his pants and he starts to strip out of his clothes till he's only wearing his orangey red briefs, caressing his erection through his underwear. His thoughts of his son become romantic again as he daydreams about him and Yuya taking a bubble bath together and his son in his lap as they kiss over and over. He and Yuya would be moaning/groaning as their hands wrap around each other's cocks while still kissing. They would shoot jets of cum mixing in with the water in the tub. After their bath, he and Yuya would get dressed in their pajamas and he would cuddle up with Yuya in his bed till his son was fast asleep in his arms. He would gaze down at Yuya lovingly giving him a kiss before he went off to sleep. 

He hasn't sucked his son's cock nor had sex with him as he's been restraining himself from doing so. He wants to have sex with Yuya when he turns eighteen. Yusho would be tempted whenever his erection would press against his son's ass as they sleep together back home. He was tempted to slide his cock in his precious son's ass when they were taking a bath together after dinner, but again he restrained himself. Yusho doesn't want to hurt Yuya and he wants to have sex with him when he and Yuya are both ready. 

Yusho reaches out with his hands as he removes his dress socks then tosses them on top of his other clothes. Still jerking off thinking about Yuya; Yusho removes his briefs grabbing onto his cock with both hands and he shoots a big load of cum which lands on his thighs, chest, arms, neck and his feet. He lays back sweaty and panting from his large orgasm. Yusho licks off the cum from his fingers sucking them one at a time and daydreams that his cum is Yuya's. Yusho jerks off again thinking about his son, then falls asleep with the covers covering his naked body. He dreams about reuniting with Yuya and him going back home to be with him. 

Yuya is in his bedroom wearing his green striped pajamas shirt and pants laying on his bed, and gazes at the poster of his dad on his wall to his right. Yuya misses his dad at lot and wonders if he's in one of the other Dimensions; XyZ, Synchro or Fusion. He wants to tell him dad that he won against the Sledgehammer. He admires and adores his dad so much that he wants to be an Entertainment Duelist just like him and make the audience smile when he duels. 

He loves his dad and desperately wants to find him and also rescue Zuzu. He has a dream about having sex with his dad, sucking his cock and then fuck his dad. He and his dad, Yusho have kissed multiple times and also seen each other naked since they would usually take bath together. Yuya pictures his dad naked only wearing his top hat, his well built muscular body and his dad's flaccid cock. His dad jerks off calling his name repeatedly as he shoots a load of cum which goes down his cock, strong thighs and legs. His dad tells him that he loves and misses him so much. 

Yuya is tossing and turning in his bed as its warm in his room. Yuya takes off his shirt and pants leaving him in his green-red briefs. He takes out a pair of his dad's briefs from his pillowcase and he sniffs them while thinking about his missing dad, whom he's in love with. Yuya uses his left hand as he jerks off through his briefs and he's holding his dad's briefs with his right hand. Thinking about his dad's naked body and he imagines them kissing in the shower together with his dad's arms around his waist. 

Yuya goes down onto his knees as the warm spray of water rains down on him and his dad, Yusho bodies. He asks his dad for permission if he can suck his cock. His dad nods and says yes with a warm smile across his face. Yuya licks and sucks his dad's cock first tentatively then does it again and again pleasuring his dad. After that Yuya turns his dad around so he can lick his ass. Yuya sucks his dad's ass as Yusho moans with heated pleasure and he shoots some cum onto the shower wall. Yuya asks his dad if he'll suck his cock and he looks up at his dad with pleading eyes. His dad gets onto his knees and he feels his dad's lips wrap around his cock, sucking and licking. Yuya holds onto the railing as his dad sucks his cock and he shoot out some cum from his erect cock into his dad's mouth. His dad, Yusho takes all of his cum swallowing all of the juicy, creamy stuff. His dad picks him up and has his in his arms as they start kissing again as the sliding doors fog up with steam. 

Yuya cums in his briefs and he gets up from bed and takes them off putting them in his other hamper as his dad used to tell him. Yuya decides to put on his dad's briefs on and they fit around his waist as his dad's briefs are a little loose. He returns to bed and he hope his dad is doing okay in whichever other Dimension he's in. Yuya feels a bit lonely without his dad's strong comforting arm around his shoulder as he curl up against his dad's chest as he fell asleep. His dad's fingers would comb through his green and red hair. He's going to find his dad and Zuzu and bring them back home safely. 

He and his dad have talked before about having sex together and they've agreed to have their first time together when he turns eighteen. Yuya and the rest of the Lancers head to Synchro Dimension to rescue Zuzu, and while there Yuya wins the Friendship Cup. Yuya along with Gong, Sylvio and Shay get teleported into the XyZ Dimension while Zuzu was sent to the Fusion Dimension. Yuya goes into Duel Academy and gets captured by the Doctor who's controlling Zuzu, Celina, Lulu and Rin. Yugo is dueling Yuri. His dad along with Declan and Riley go to confront Leo Akaba. 

Yusho goes to Leo Akaba his former friend along with Declan and Riley. He was surprised to learn from Zuzu that Yuya was in another Dimension and how much she and everyone else back home misses him. Yusho hopes that his son, Yuya is safe and sound. As he, Declan and Riley are speaking with Leo in his chambers, Yuya opens the doors and he towards him with happy tears in his eyes. 

He hugs Yuya brining him close to him and remarks how much bigger his son has gotten. Yuya stands up to the bottom of his neck. Yusho tells Yuya that everything would be okay. He gets mad at Leo about making his precious son cry and they duel to make children to smile not cry. Yuto tells Yuya that he's happy that he has finally reunited with his dad. 

Yuya defeated Leo Akaba and he and his Dimension counterparts; Yuto, Yugo and Yuri destroyed Zarc and managed to save their worlds from becoming one. Zuzu and her counterparts; Celina, Lulu and Rin were saved from becoming one thanks to Ray, who chose not to come back since Zuzu and the other girls had their own lives and families that wanted them back. 

Yuya, his dad, Yusho and all of Yuya's friends return to their respective Dimensions. Yuya and his friends are still able to visit their friends from the other Dimensions freely. Yuya and his friends, Gong, Zuzu, Sylvio return to school. His dad, Yusho goes back to running You Show Duel School along with Skip.

Yuya would head to You Show Duel School after class and duel with his friends as Yusho and Skip watch with smiles across their faces. Afterward he and his dad walk home and they toe off their shoes when they enter their house. His dad still needs to walk with his cane and he'd sometimes hold onto his dad's arm or hold his dad's hand. He and his dad sit on the couch as they discuss the events that happened in the Fusion Dimension.

Yuya sits in his dad's lap as they comfort each other and he hugs his dad as tears flow down his face. His dad wipes his tears away and begins to tickle him. He falls backward into the couch laughing as his dad is top of him still tickling him. Yuya grabs onto his dad's wrists and leans upward and kisses his dad. They end up kissing for several minutes till they realize it's almost time for dinner so they stop. He goes upstairs to do some homework as Yusho makes dinner for the two of them. 

He and his dad have dinner in their dining room which is next to the kitchen. They eat while Yuya tells his dad about his duel with the Sledgehammer. His dad listens to every word and he's proud of him. After dinner, he and his dad take a shower separately then change into their pajamas. Yuya goes to his dad's room to sleep in his bed. He finds his dad laying on his bed with his legs crossed and him reading a book. Yuya lays next to his dad and kisses his cheek. He and his dad smuggle against each other. They remove their pajamas as they are both in their briefs. Yuya kisses his dad and Yusho kisses back tenderly and passionately on his dad's bed. His dad's hands grab onto his ass gently as he trials kisses down his dad's neck then proceeds to suck on his dad's nipples causing Yusho to moan pleasantly. His dad stops him lifting him up and straddles him in his lap when he's about to lick his bulge. His dad reminds him that they agreed to have sex on his eighteenth birthday. Yuya sighs and leans his head on his dad's chest. His dad tells him that he can masturbate about them in the shower. His dad tells him that he'll make their first time having sex special for them both. Yusho kisses him as they fall asleep happily. 

Yuya has been teaching his dad how to Pendulum Summon and he's happy when his dad perfected it after his second try. He and his dad went on a trip to the Synchro Dimension for he can show his dad Turbo Dueling that includes Action Dueling too. During their Action Turbo Duel, Yuya wore his Dueltainer turbo duel outfit as his dad wore his usual performer's outfit. Their duel ended in a draw as they didn't mind be aside they were having fun. Yuya got a new Performapal monster card from his dad called Performapal Sleight Hand Magician on his fifteenth birthday. They visited Yuto, Shay, Lulu and their other friends from the XyZ Dimension. 

Yusho loved the experience of being able to Pendulum Summon and Turbo Dueling and seeing Yuya in his turbo outfit made him happy and his cock reacted strongly too. Seeing his handsome son in his Dueltaining outfit made Yusho want to grab Yuya around his waist and kiss him in front of the entire audience. 

He made the decision to let Skip run You Show Duel School and he'll still help around the school as Skip can handle it by himself as new students have joined during the last two years. Yusho remembers his and Skip sexual encounter a week after they came back home to the Standard Domensiln. He and Skip had sex in You Show's lounge room. He stripped off all his clothes as he laid down on the couch. Skip sat next to him jerking his cock as he removed his own clothes. He and Skip talked about what occurred in the Fusion Domension whole stroking each other's cocks. Skip slide his condomed covered cock in his ass as he held onto Skip's shoulders. Getting fucked by his best friend brings back memories of their previous relationship together before deciding to remain friends instead. Having Skip suck on his rock hard cock, licking and fingering his ass, sucking on his nipples as Yusho sucks/licks on one of Skip's dildos, moaning and groaning till they both cum on their chests. Laying on foldout couch/bed, Yusho and Skip talk about Yuya. He learns about Skip and Yuya almost having sex. Skip tells him about the day it almost happened.

He listens to his best friend's story involving him and his son. Skip was working at You Show late one night and Yuya stopped by and he was feeling sad and wanted to talk to his uncle. Skip comforted Yuya about his disappearance, that's when Yuya kissed his uncle and they began making out with each other. Skip and Yuya removed their clothes as they continued kissing. They both jerked each other off. Then Skip stopped Yuya, who took off his uncle's boxer briefs and from sucking his erect cock, telling his nephew that his dad would come back and they'll be a family again. Yuya nestled up against his uncle's naked bronze body and his fiery spiky orange hair. 

Yusho tells Skip about Yuya's nightmares about him being consumed by Zarc: And how Yuya has nightmares of him being trapped in a card or Zarc killing him. Yusho is confronted by his best friend/former lover, Skip Boyle. He and Skip get dressed and clean up their mess and they go walk on home. Skip tells him that he and Zuzu will come by on the weekend. Yusho tells Skip that he and Yuya will come by on Wednesday for his syrupy delicious pancakes. Yusho kisses Skip on the cheek and gives a departing hug. Skip gives Yusho a smack on his butt and they go to their homes.

Yusho and Yuya relax at home with his son sitting in between his lap. He and Yuya have dinner in front of the TV. Yuya goes to his room to finish his homework as his dad is doing the dishes. He and Yuya sleep in his room only in their underwear. He and Yuya are both wearing matching red/green briefs. He curls up against Yuya with his head on his son's chest. He tells Yuya that he's in love with him. Yuya tells his dad the same, leans down and kisses his handsome loving dad/lover. 

They spend Halloween and Christmas together with their friends from their Dimension and the other three; Synchro, Fusion and XyZ Dinensions. Skip hosted a Halloween/Christmas party at You Show Duel School.


End file.
